User blog:Bunniculafan2016/Nathan pearson gets a DVD and gets grounded
Nathan Pearson gets a DVD and gets doomed/Concussion time for Nathan Pearson Pearson goes to the video store Employee: Welcome to the video store. What can I help you? Nathan Pearson: Can I get Caillou season 1 on DVD? Employee: Here you go! Nathan Pearson: Thank you! minutes later Nathan Pearson: Now I'm going to watch this DVD. hours later Nathan Pearson: That was an awesome show. appears Nathan Pearson: Oh no! Alan: Nathan Pearson, how dare you get Caillou season 1 on DVD! You know that show is made for babies! That's it! You are grounded for tranquility! Now I'm going to return this DVD to the video store. minutes later Alan: Now I'm going to call in the visitors. more minutes later Alan: Now I'm going to call in the visitors. minutes later Alan: Nathan Pearson, you have some visitors. Coulden petit: This is me, Coulden petit, and some of your baby show DVDs will be smashed with a hammer. Louielouie95: I am Louielouie95,and I have heard you kept putting nonsense comments on YouTube. Jack Sullivan: I'm Jack sullivan, some of your stuff made for babies will be donated to the hospital. Anthony abate: I'm Anthony abate, you will loose your stuff made for babies. Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. All of the baby stuff will be demolished. Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm faster than you. Amy rose: I'm Amy rose, all of your baby books will be demolished and I will use my hammer to hit your head on the wall 100 consecutive times every day nonstop. Tails: I'm tails, and you will be forced to watch The adventures of Sonic the hedgehog, Sonic Saturday AM, Sonic underground, Sonic x, and Sonic boom from now on. Jack Sullivan: I'm Jack Sullivan, you will not get anything for Christmas, and you will not get anything for your birthday. Coulden petit: This will teach you a strong, strict lesson: you will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life. And there will be no computer, no baby movies and shows, no fast foods, no candy, no soda, no ice cream, no cake, and furthermore! Tails: The only things you will be eating from now on are raw eggs, swiss cheese, grapenuts, prunes, earwigs, hardtacks, stale popcorn, pet foods, cat litter, raw meat, horse fur, chicken feet soup, grass, soft century eggs, and all the foods you are allergic to. Nathan Pearson: No! I hate all of this gross stuff! Tails: Too bad! These are the only things you will eat from now on! Louielouie95: You will watch shows like Adam 12, Night gallery, quantum leap, Magnum P.I, The simpsons, Full house, The loud house, Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Cat noir, Kim possible, Sabrina the teenage witch, Stuck in the middle, SpongeBob squarepants, Jimmy neutron, Regular show, The amazing world of gumball, Kirby right back at ya, Unikitty, The adventures of super Mario bros 3, Super Mario world, The transformers, Wander over yander, Apple and onion, The fairly odd parents, Danny phantom, Tuff puppy, Adventure time, Batman beyond, Time squad, Dexter's lab, The powerpuff girls, Saved by the bell: the collage years, Pokemon, Tom and jerry, Rugrats, Being Ian, Peanuts, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Star wars the clone wars, The penguins of Madagascar, Steven universe, Stoked, 6Teen, Every witch way, Tai chi chasers, Mighty morphin power rangers and other shows not made for babies. Jack Sullivan: And movies like Star trek, Star wars, Indiana jones, Alpha and omega trilogy, The land before time trilogy, Oliver and Company, The secret of nimh, Jaws, Jurassic park, Balto trilogy, The muppets, Toy story trilogy, Cars trilogy, Shrek trilogy, Despicable me trilogy, Dr. dolittle, Harry potter, My little pony: Equestria girls trilogy, Zootopia, Moana, Sing, The secret life of pets, The cat in the hat, Over the hedge, Shark tale, Ted, Rio 1 and 2, Horton hears a who, The smurfs 1 and 2 and other movies not made for Babies. Overdrive ostrich: And games like Klonoa, Minecraft, Warcraft, Super Mario bros, Kirby star allies, Call of duty, Yo kai watch 1 and 2, Pokemon, Halo, Need for speed, Guitar hero, Digimon cyber sleuth, Undertale, Sonic the hedgehog, Metroid, Starfox, Splatoon, Team fortress, and other games not made for babies. Category:Blog posts